


朱一龙与火锅的小小片段

by shifan



Category: zhuyilong/hotpot, 朱一龙/火锅, 火龙果
Genre: M/M, 但真挚, 沙雕
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shifan/pseuds/shifan
Summary: 当一个人把“开火锅店”列入理想清单的时候，这个世界就会为他敞开新的大门——从那一刻起，他就可以看见火锅仙子了。“这事是你错在先。”朱一龙难得地气呼呼板着脸。“明天，我要吃一次清汤锅。”
Relationships: 朱一龙/火锅 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	朱一龙与火锅的小小片段

**1**

当一个人把“开火锅店”列入理想清单的时候，这个世界就会为他敞开新的大门——从那一刻起，他就可以看见火锅仙子了。

人类几十亿，虽说都是两个眼睛一个鼻子，但每人都不同，火锅也是。同属火锅仙子，九宫格派、潮汕派、牛油派，麻辣鲜香不一而足。

朱一龙心仪的是麻辣锅，法器干碟乃是不传之秘。基本上每个火锅仙子都有自己的法器，如这秘制干碟，是朱一龙独创，已属上品，而芝麻酱、香油碟之类，则比较泯然众人，倒也堪用。其他自诩不用油碗的火锅仙子，自我感觉良好，却实在是不入流的旁门。

**2**

朱一龙发愿“我要开一个火锅店”的时候，并不是因为吃到了什么惊为天人的厉害锅，灵魂受到感召。相反，那家店金玉其外败絮其中，辣椒都辣得死气沉沉。锅里五颜六色炸开了花，闻起来却很冷漠，吃起来更味同嚼蜡。

朱一龙筷子一扔，“什么玩意儿，以后我要自己开个火锅店去。”

话音刚落，那锅听懂了似的，突然改邪归正，冒出一股热辣辣香喷喷的气味。朱一龙像来了瘾的烟鬼，猛吸一口，把那气味赶紧夺进肺泡珍藏——所谓完美的火锅，就是这个味儿。

正当他闭着眼睛陶醉时，听见对面一个男子的声音。——“喂。”

**3**

朱一龙吓了一跳，睁眼看去，原来这地道火锅味并非来自那败絮，而是面前这位男子。

这男子倒没什么三头六臂，只是像一个中国风版的钢铁侠，除了衣饰散发着沉稳又夺目的铜金色，胸口内，一汪跳着火光的神秘空间也与钢铁侠无二。

男子打开胸口的小盖子，从火光里掏出一个满当当的小碗，顿时那撩人心弦的热烈气味更是在整个包间里雀跃。“没想到我的召唤者这么帅。”火锅仙子喃喃，“你这家伙我喜欢。初次见面，把心掏给你尝尝，当是见面礼了。”

**4**

自此粉丝们发现，朱一龙说自己喜欢火锅的频率越来越高，去火锅店的频率越来越低。有了火锅仙子谁还需要去火锅店？只是不知道的人以为他工作太忙，越没得吃就越想。

“欲盖弥彰”这个词他知道，可他不知道有没有“欲彰弥盖”这个词。他当众表白得就差把火锅仙子的头按在镜头前给大家看了——不过大家也看不见。没头没脑的粉丝们还在打哈哈：“火锅排在小笼包前面嘤嘤嘤”。

谁说不是呢？朱一龙想。

**5**

去湖南卫视录完节目，编导邀请朱一龙去钱枫的火锅店high一顿，感谢+践行。朱一龙盛情难却，拖着一脸不高兴的火锅仙子同去监督，发誓自己一定从一而终。

在钱枫的火锅店，钱家火锅仙子一早就候着，看到朱家仙子也只是微微一愣，随机彬彬有礼打了个招呼。钱仙子知道，既然朱仙子存在，那么朱一龙就能看见自己，所以更要行事周到，不能给钱枫丢范儿。

但朱家仙子不在乎。席间诸位越是大快朵颐，朱仙子心里越不舒服。最后忍无可忍，又干起了“掏心掏肺”的举动。一碗心间的辣汤神不知鬼不觉混进锅里，连朱一龙都被辣得啧舌。转眼间，大家虽然还在侃侃而谈，却谁也不下筷子了。

“小钱这家火锅，刚开始可以，但是后味不行啊，太辣了。”不知谁说。

朱仙子得意起来，钱仙子却气得脸红，他揪着朱仙子出门准备算账，朱仙子也不示弱，掏出干碟，花生芝麻香菜一股脑儿泼向钱仙子。这气如何能忍？钱仙子虽然只有普通芝麻酱，泼不出去，但他灵机一动，弯腰洒了朱仙子满脚。

向来自持法器高贵的朱仙子，怎能容忍自己被庸庸芝麻酱玷污？况且浓稠粘腻，糊满双脚，恶心得要死。不论二者实力如何，这场心理战，朱仙子先一败涂地。

朱一龙哪里知道外面这些，只高兴宴会后半场好歹清净了。待大家一出来发现地面一片狼藉，再看看朱仙子的神色，朱一龙心里就明白了七八分。

**6**

“这事是你错在先。”朱一龙难得地气呼呼板着脸。“明天，我要吃一次清汤锅。”

“嗷！！！”朱仙子一声哀嚎。朱一龙不搭理。“清汤锅就清汤锅，有什么了不起。”朱仙子自知争不过，

干脆嘴硬起来。

朱一龙不知道这事罚朱仙子还是罚自己，清汤锅吃得索然无味，十几年的演戏技巧都救不了那副嫌弃的眼神。朱仙子不是看不出来，可是看着桌上的锅，他的心里“咕噜噜”冒火的声音一直没停过。

“好啦，我不闹了！”强忍片刻，朱仙子实在不甘心，蹭到朱一龙身边，关掉火，“吃这碗吧，还是把心掏给你，‘若只如初见’，你别生我气啦。”

**Author's Note:**

> 第二篇小文，无可救药地暴露本性，走上了沙雕路线。【抱拳.jpg


End file.
